Two Souls
by deionscribe
Summary: "The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be." - Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook


_I was born with a strange gift…_

_The ability to see what no human being has ever seen before…_

_It's all mixed up in my head…_

_The images, the sound, the smell…_

_I need to remember…_

_Put things in order right up to this moment…_

_… __Remember who I am…._

_…_

_If I had to say where it all began,_

_I might just as well start here…_

**-O-**

Once again, Lieutenant Sherman found himself at a loss over what to do with the person seated before him with a blank look on her face. She had been that way when he had brought her to the station… and even before that.

He took a moment to regard her from where he sat behind the desk. Wearing a green blouse and denim jeans, she was just a young woman in her early or mid twenties, with short brown hair and eyes that were a lighter shade of brown.

And there was nothing that seemed to be wrong with her, if he didn't count the fact that she hadn't said even one word to him or any of his colleagues.

Sherman sighed then. _I might as well give it a shot, and find out what I can_, he mused as he cleared his throat and stared evenly at the woman. "I found you by the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere…" he paused to see if she would reply, but she still didn't respond. "Was there an accident?"

Again, he was met with silence, but the police officer thought he might have caught a faint glint in the woman's eyes as he clasped his hands in front of him. "Did someone try to hurt you?" when he was met again with no reply, he was dumbfounded for a moment before he rose up. "How about a name," he asked as he approached her, placing his hand on the side of his desk while leaning on it. "Someone I can contact? You must have family…"

She had to, he thought, or at least some friends. This woman didn't look like someone who eked out a living on the streets. And yet, the more he stared, the more he suspected that she was hiding something. If she could just say something, _anything_, then maybe he'd be able to help somehow….

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood to get her to open up. But she only blinked a couple of times as she continued to stare ahead of her, not even acknowledging that he was here. It was starting to test his patience as he glared at the woman. "Well, if you don't help me, I can't help you…" he implored one more time, hoping that the direct approach might be the only way to get through her.

It was a wasted effort. She didn't stir even once, and Sherman groaned as he moved to leave his office. "We're getting nowhere…" he muttered. Nothing that he did seemed to get her to talk. Maybe if he gave her some time alone, perhaps-

He was just about to open the door when he glanced over his shoulder back at the woman. That's when he noticed it, a thin line that ran across her hair. Sherman tilted his head to get a better look, and then moved closer, growing more concerned at what he suspected. "Is that a scar?" he inquired, slowly reaching out with one hand to check. "Is that recent?"

Before he could touch her, though, he caught site of the mug he had placed for her suddenly fly out of the table. It struck the wall, staining it with coffee as broken pieces scattered on the floor.

Blinking once at what just happened; Sherman could only gape as he stared, first at where the mug had flown, and then down at the woman still seated nearby like nothing had happened. And not for the first time, he found himself wondering…

Who was she?

* * *

Author's Notes:

- This is my first fanfic in a long while, so constructive criticism is more than welcome.

- Beyond Two Souls and its characters are the property of Quantic Dream.

- I haven't played the game, but I've read through several articles in its wiki as well as watched some of the walkthroughs done by those who had. I liked the premise of the plot, as well as how it unfolded, but there could have been more done to build over how each of the characters developed. That said, I'm welcome to ideas and suggestions for how to make my take on things a little more interesting.


End file.
